This invention relates to lead forming machines and more particularly to an improved die set for such machines for forming axial leads of an electrical component into a hairpin lead pattern.
In the manufacture of electrical equipment, leads of electrical components are inserted into plated-through-holes in a printed circuit board and then soldered to circuit patterns extending through these holes. In order to reduce the time required for the insertion operation, component leads are formed into a desired lead pattern prior to an operator or a machine inserting them into associated holes in a circuit board. This forming operation may be accomplished by hand or machine. It is a common practice on electrical components with axial leads to bend each lead at right angles to the component axis to form a horseshoe lead pattern. The bent leads are then inserted into the plated-through-holes of a circuit board. An alternate technique which conserves board space is to make two each 90.degree. bends in the same one of the two axial leads of a component to form them into a hairpin lead pattern in which the leads are substantially parallel to each other at one end of the component. A machine for accomplishing this function employes a pair of axial disks which are spaced apart and rotate in parallel planes. The minimum spacing obtainable between the end of a component and the first 90.degree. bend in a lead thereof is relatively long using this prior art technique.
An object of this invention is the provision of an improved die set which forms axial leads of an electrical component into a hairpin lead pattern.